Monthly Donation Items
Monthly Donation Items (also known as DIs) are special items that were released on the first of every month alongside Toy Capsules until June 2014 when they were replaced by Lucky Scratch as the primary donation items. Monthly Donation Items were sold in the Donation Shop for the entirety of the month and then cleared out when the next month's items were released, never to be released again. This makes the Monthly Donation Items limited in number which, depending on supply and demand, could increase their value over time. Current Monthly Donation Items could be bought from the Donation Shop for 200 Luna each, equaling $2.00 (USD). All past and present Monthly Donation Items can be bought from other users via trades. * May Flowers * Sacred Ruler * Mute Cygnus * Bramble Rose * Robotic Enhancement * Glamour of Pisces * CandyPunk * Necromancy's Curse * Desert Hunter * Armored Mage * High Priestess * Crescent Rider * Sundae Treat * Maniacal Grin * Gourd Witch * Midnight Stranger * Catalia the Swift * Illicium Depths * Bayou Frogs * Teddy Princess * Wishful Thinking * Swaddling Cloth * Joyous Sprite * Queen of the High Seas * Cybernetic Energy * Glamazon * Lone Ranger * Mani Riki * Frosted Delite * Island Rebirth * Ribbon Dance * Lockjaw * Lovely Dolly * Princess Unicorn * Winter Apocalypse * Jeweled Paradise * Forest Ninja * Silent Seeker * Vesper * Spiked Sugar * Divine Fashion * Heavy Metal Warrior * Wandering Witch * Death Wish * Masquerade * Air Captain * Glory of Aldebaran * Alcyone's Light * Jade Tea * Succubus' Whisper * Meadow Sprite * Greenkeeper's Bough * Precious Palette * Rainbow Storm * Light Bulb * Draconian Gem * Frozen Firework * Glass Pomegranate * Hearth of Demeter * Crystallized Onyx * Flames of Hephaestus * Ophiuchus * Heart of Aphrodite * Skorpius * Petit Truffle * Virtues of the N'Dari * Encased Diamond * Athena's Wisdom * Wings of Hermes * Warrior's Sacrifice * Moonlight Fairy Costume * Cancer's Claw * Gemini's Truth * Apollo's Light * Spring's Awakening * Opaline Nymph * Poseidon's Legacy * Jaden Luxury * Bloodstone Libram * Hera's Jealousy * Ganymede's Honor * Jupiter's Gift * Ice Rose * Frostbite * Topaz Monarch * Topaz Beast * Opal Dragonscale * Opal Lights * Sapphire Nights Sash * Sapphire Warlock * Peridot Overgrowth * Reaper's Regalia * Ruby Slippers * Rock'n Red * Space Pirate Plunder * Gift of the Black Pearl * Amera's Sash * Emraude's Song * Thistle Skywing * Diamond Garb * Gift of the Aquatic * Marine Shells * Amethyst Warlock Set * Amethyst Wizardry Set * Garnet Warrior * Garnet Scimitar * Sno Fluff Costume * Snow Day * Eastern Hero Costume Set * Western Hero Costume Set * Little Ben * Gift of Zael * Gargoyles Embrace * Autumn Essence * Gekkonidae's Summoning Charm * Sleepy Star Kitty * Bubble Trouble * Olmai Lantern * Spiritfly * Fantasma * Cherub Wings * Imp Wings * Spirit of the Ents * Nereid's Tide * Aurelian Shine * Biometric Matrix * Brymstone * Saphyre * Steamworks * Ethereal Mist * Ruby Bolt Sword * Quartz Blade * Lunar Tail * Windflower * Seeping Darkness * 13th Tail * Mask of Sol * Mask of Luna * Majig-a-ma-Angry Kitty * Pandamonium * Sash of Golden Leaves * Twilight Star * Solar Leader Wings * Lunar Leader Wings * Pookie * Bane Category:Donation Item: Monthly Category:Donation Item